zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Throne Room
This article is about the recurring location. For Zora's Domain's throne room from ''Twilight Princess, see Zora's Throne Room.'' The Throne Room is a recurring location in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Stationed in Hyrule Castle, it is from here that the Royal Family of Hyrule reigns. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past After Link saves Princess Zelda from her cell in the castle dungeon, the two make their escape through the castle. When they reach the Throne Room, they can escape through a Secret Passage hidden behind the throne, which they move out of the way. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time When Link meets Princess Zelda in the Castle Courtyard, she tells Link about Ganondorf's meeting with her father. The two then spy through a small window to watch the meeting. The Hyrulean Soldiers are present and Ganondorf is seen kneeling before the king; however, the small window they are peering through obscures their vision, and they cannot catch a glimpse of Zelda's father. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Early in the game, Link can visit certain areas of Hyrule Castle, including the Throne Room. Later in the game, when Hyrule Castle is transformed, Link must fight a Darknut in the Throne Room. After the fight, Link must push the throne to proceed. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Throne Room is located near the top of Hyrule Castle. When Link makes the long trek to the top, he encounters Ganondorf, who has claimed the throne. Two battles against Ganondorf, while possessing Zelda and in his beast form, take place in the Throne Room, leaving the room devastated upon the temporary defeat of Ganondorf. After these battles, Midna transports Link and Zelda to Hyrule Field while she stays behind to battle Ganondorf. The Throne Room is presumably destroyed in the following explosion. The Throne Room is also seen during the cutscene that shows Zant's assault on Hyrule Castle, and is where the Hyrulean Soldiers make their final stand; however, they are unsuccessful in stopping Zant, and Princess Zelda's surrender is rendered symbolically by her dropping her sword on the floor of the Throne Room. Above the throne itself is a garguantuan sculpture depicting the Golden Goddesses: Din, Farore, and Nayru. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks ]] The Throne Room is where the Graduation Ceremony takes place. Above the throne itself is a stained-glass window that depicts Tetra, the first ruler of the kingdom of New Hyrule. This Throne Room is different from all others, as the original Hyrule was destroyed. Gallery File:Throne Room (The Minish Cap).png|The Throne Room from ''The Minish Cap File:Tetra Window.png|The stained-glass window depicting Tetra in the Throne Room from Spirit Tracks es:Salón del Trono Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds locations